


altitude

by Snickfic



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Captain Marvel (2019), Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: They both prefer the view from up there.





	altitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/gifts).



Tomorrow they climb into cockpits; tonight they drink a beer apiece to settle the jitters. They sing, off-key. Well, Carol’s off-key. Maria’s _interpreting_ , thank you. 

Outside, an elbow in Maria’s side is her only warning. “Race you,” Carol says. Her wings unfold, glorious, golden under the street lamp. Then she’s gone.

Maria catches her a couple hundred feet up. “Race to _where_ , you filthy cheat?” 

“Here,” Carol calls, swooping away, joyous. 

After, they lean on the Camaro, eyes still to the heavens. Tomorrow they’ll be up there, too. Carol’s fingers curl around Maria’s. Softly, “Higher, further, faster, baby.”

“That’s right.”


End file.
